shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jakyou
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jakyo page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Agathoclia D. Miñamutura Here Jak!!!!!!! Meet your new evil woman, Agathoclia D. Miñamutura. So hopefully you like it :) 'KAZE ' talk 16:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I will start here later today. 'KAZE ' talk 16:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey jak this is inushima can i create the Kurai Kurai no Mi on Sea of Fools ? Gah, sorry I missed you My mistake, Mihawk. >_< I just noticed you had a question for me. Anyway, now that i've taken notice, may I ask what it was you wanted to ask me? Wyvern 0m3g4 15:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep, over on Sea of Fools, you have more freedom to wtite your story any way you want to. That means you can have DF like the Mero Mero no Mi, Goro Goro no Mi, or the Gura Gura no Mi, you can create your own FA (or Admiral,) your own Shichibukai, your own Yonkou, you can have your character(s) join the Straw Hats... I could go on. But that's the general gist of it. Wyvern 0m3g4 15:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) LORD SESSHOMARU! 'Jaken:'LORD SESSHOMARU! well anyway Jak, me love the evil static however I do suggest this. That he has a weapon or such that ate a devil fruit. Because the darkside was created from a devil fruit power and he oculdn't eat one or he might expolde or whatever. Well that and you have the Marines to watch out for (I know your reading this -.-''). But anyway other than maybe a df weapon. HE IS THE BEFORE SEXY DARKSIDE OF STATIC! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ''' talk 17:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Dark Lord! Yo chaotic one! Just dropping by upon the suggestion of Mrgod to contact you this way, as opposed to waiting for you in the chat. Mrgod was nice enough to invite me to make a character for your evil pirate crew that you, Mrgod, and FMF are making. He even said I could make 2 characters, as I intend to make 1 male, and 1 female (so Mrgod's assassin isn't the only woman there.) Anyway, for the male, i'd like the position of Fighter. I haven't decided on anything for the female yet, though Mrgod was nice enough to inform me that the positions of captain, 1st Mate, 2nd Mate, and assassin are already taken, so there's no need to inform me of that. Anyway, I hope I don't dissapoint you guys with my characters. =_=7 This is Wyvern 0m3g4, saluting, and getting the hell off your talk page for now. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC)